1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for transmitting and receiving pilot signal, and more specifically to methods for transmitting and receiving pilot signals for detecting data or interferences in an environment where a plurality of nodes exist.
2. Related Art
In a cellular communication environment, a general method for exchanging data between terminals is a communication method via a base station. That is, if a first terminal has data to be transmitted to a second terminal, the first terminal transmits the data to a first base station to which it belongs. Then, the first base station transmits the data received from the first terminal to a second base station to which the second terminal belongs through a core network. At last, the second base station transmits the data received from the first base station to the second terminal. Here, the first base station and the second base station may be same, or may be different.
Meanwhile, when a device-to-device communication, a communication between small cell base stations, or a communication between personal base stations is performed, communication entities may communicate with each other by using the same time-frequency resources (that is, co-channel.) In this case, channel estimation should be performed for data detection or interference cancellation. However, when the same pilot signals are used or correlation between pilot signals is high, performance of channel estimation may degrade.